


As A Matter Of Fact

by Amo2703



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Questions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, appeared like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amo2703/pseuds/Amo2703
Summary: The simple fact that Kageyama told Hinata every time he asked





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you guys enjoy this drabble.
> 
> Today is my birthday tho i want to write some thing that made me happy so here goes （´・｀ ）♡

 

 

“Why do you always grab my head and squeeze?” – Hinata lowered his eyelids as he watched Kageyama’s irritated face, and he whined.

“I like you” - The dark-haired boy spoke bluntly.

“What a weird way to express your feelings” – Hinata muttered softly, his hands reached the spot that Kageyama had hit him earlier, then rolling his head slowly from side to side to ease the pain.

 

 

*

 

 

“Why do you always fiercely competing with me?” – Hinata breathed heavily trying to catch his breath

“I like you” – Kageyama shook his head and sped away, meeting up with the others.

The team captain have noticed Karasuno first year duos sweating and breathing heavily, like the two of them just finished a desperate race, which is not so very far from the truth, considering they have run several extra laps more than others

“It was completely unnecessary! But both of you were having so much fun!” – Their vice-captain Sugawara half-scolded softly.

 

 

*

 

 

“Why do you keep eating my food!” – Hinata tried to move his bento away from Kagayama

“I like you” – Kageyama said eyeing the egg on the other’s bento.

Hinata continued clutched his lunch against his chest, flippantly in a wasted attempt to hide embarrassment.

 

 

*****

 

"Geez, you have a bad personality, horribly Kageyama. Sometimes I wonder how could I have put up with you for much too long?” – Hinata laid in the grass looking up at the clouds.

“You like me” – said Kageyama, in his matter-of-fact voice while a lovely blush crept into Hinata’s cheeks.

 


End file.
